


Derrière l'écran - ENGLISH TRANSLATION

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: Little virtual conversations between Ladybug and Chat Noir, after which Chat Noir was successful in convincing his co-teammate that it would be very practical for them to have the possibility to contact her when they are not transformed into their hero alter-egos. The Internet is there to guarantee anonymity-- something so dear to the heart of the young girl… Translation : ItsNotYouItsMimi (Thank you so much !!! )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, I wanted to say the biggest THANK YOU to ItsNotYouItsMimi for this amazing translation !! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU DID AN AWESOME WORK !! If you liked this fic please do not forget to thank ItsNotYouItsMimi for the translation :) 
> 
> ***
> 
> This will be a little 2-chapter fic. I didn't think of the concept [of writing a texting fic] but i wanted to do this for a long time so i'm going to do it! I hope to have successfully made something that's sufficiently comprehensible, this is a little different than what I normally do! :) 
> 
> And my typos are completely intentional ^^ 
> 
> Happy reading and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ***
> 
> Available in french here : http://archiveofourown.org/works/8210774/chapters/18815141

 

 

It was Chat Noir’s idea. After one of the Akuma fights where one of them was found alone, waiting desperately for their partner to realize that the attack was over, Chat had suggested to Ladybug that they exchange phone numbers just in case of emergency. Already ahead of his Lady’s (logical) protests, he proposed another alternative: use a messenger app or a private chat with each other, so they could communicate with each other even without an Akuma attack. The Internet guaranteed them anonymity which Ladybug wanted so badly, even when they weren't in suit. She considered it, and much to the joy of Chat Noir, she finally accepted the offer.

The young boy was very committed to the job, and the next time he saw her, it was with a lot more puns that the hero gloriously announced to his partner the creation of a private chat that they could contact each other through with their computers or phones.

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Good evening my Lady**

Ladybug: Hey Chat

Ladybug: Is it an attack?

**ChatNoir: No no, I just wanted to wish you a good evening :)**

Ladybug: Chat…

Ladybug: I agreed to this so we could contact each other ONLY in the event of an attack

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: It was just a test, My Lady ;)**

**Chat Noir: it would be too bad to realize that nothing works in the moment when we really needed it :3**

Ladybug: …

Ladybug: Ok, you have a point.

**ChatNoir: >:3 **

Ladybug: Goodnight, Chat

**ChatNoir: Goodnight, My Lady**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Akuma at the Plant Garden!**

Ladybug: Ok

 

 *****

 

**ChatNoir: Villain in view!**

**ChatNoir: Close to the Louvre**

Ladybug: Ok

 

*****

 

Ladybug: Montparnasse Train Station

**ChatNoir: I’m coming**

 

*****

 

Ladybug: NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIFN!!

Ladybug: NEVER §!!!

Ladybug: YOU COULDVE KILLED YOURSELF !!

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: I’m sorry**

**ChatNoir: Really**

Ladybug: I hope so §!

Ladybug: Promisd me you’ll nevbr agaisn do such a stupid thing!!

Ladybug: What would you have done if he touched you?!!!

**ChatNoir: Forgive me, My Lady**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

**ChatNoir: Are you mad at me?**

_*Ladybug is typing*_

Ladybug: No

Ladybug: I mean yes, a little

_*Ladybug is typing*_

Ladybug: I was mostly scared. I really had the scare of my life, Chat. I thought you were going to get yourself killed!!

Ladybug: We may be heroes but we’re not invincible

Ladybug: Please look after yourself

Ladybug: Don’t EVER give me such a fright again

Ladybug: I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you

Ladybug: Okay?

Ladybug: Chat?

Ladybug: Are you still there?

**ChatNoir: Yes**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: I don’t know what to say**

**ChatNoir: I’m really sorry that I worried you**

**ChatNoir: I’m sorry**

**ChatNoir: Truly**

**ChatNoir: I’ll pay more attention**

Ladybug: Thank you, Chat

**ChatNoir: Still mad at me?**

Ladybug: Less mad

**ChatNoir: Oh :)**

**ChatNoir: (so still a little mad anyway? :o)**

Ladybug: Silly cat

Ladybug: No :)

Ladybug: I’m not mad anymore

Ladybug: But it’d be in your best interest to pay more attention!

**ChatNoir: Promise**

Ladybug: Good

Ladybug: Well, I’ll let you go, I have to go too

Ladybug: Have a nice afternoon

**ChatNoir: You too, My Lady**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Akuma at Jeanne d’Arc street, not far from Françoise Dupont middle school**

Ladybug: Ok

 

*****

 

Ladybug: Carnival, close to the park

**Chat: I’ll be there before you know it!**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Ok my Lady before you say anything IM SORRy i SWEAR i didn't mean to push you into the fountain**

**ChatNoir: Really!**

**ChatNoir: Cgat’s word!**

**ChatNoir: cat***

**ChatNoir: Donb’t be angry!**

**ChatNoir: Please please please**

Ladybug: Chat…

Ladybug: I’m not angry...

**ChatNoir: Huh?**

**ChatNoir: Oh :)**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: That’s good! :D I was scared (I would like to point out that my fear was legitimate because normally when someone hits you on the head with a yo-yo it does not mean they are very pleased with you :p) but I assure you i didn't mean to**

**ChatNoir: I didn't REALLY see the fountain when I pushed you**

**ChatNoir: Someone made it appear while I wasn’t looking! :’(**

**ChatNoir: Or maybe it’s a conspiracy of magical fountains! :’(**

_*Ladybug is typing*_

Ladybug: My keyboard doesn’t appreciate that, I just spilled tea all over it from laughing

**ChatNoir: Meowch**

**ChatNoir: Tea? Do you have a sore throat?**

Ladybug: No, I’m just thirsty, chaton :)

**ChatNoir: Ok**

**ChatNoir: Don’t hesitate to keep drinking it**

**ChatNoir: With honey**

**ChatNoir: That’s the best**

**ChatNoir: Did you dry your hair when you got home? :o**

Ladybug: Chat… I’m not made of sugar, I’ll get over it

**ChatNoir: But you might catch a cold!**

Ladybug: Don’t worry about that

**ChatNoir: But I’m the one who made you fall in the fountain**

**ChatNoir: I don't want you to get sick because of me :’(**

**ChatNoir: And I have the right to worry about you as much as I want, it’s my job!**

Ladybug: I thought your job was to save Paris?

**ChatNoir: They go hand in hand, My Lady ;)**

**ChatNoir: Looking out for your well-being is one of my most important jobs**

**ChatNoir: I’m not going to be felin-exible from here on out >:3**

Ladybug...

**ChatNoir: >:3**

Ladybug: You’re truly ridiculous

**ChatNoir: That’s part of my charm, My Lady ;)**

Ladybug: Sure...

**ChatNoir: Ouch! What a lack of enthusiasm!**

Ladybug: Just admit that’s what you’re looking for;)

**ChatNoir: Not at all! I disagree with you wholeheartedly :o**

Ladybug: :)

Ladybug: Ok, I’ll leave you alone

Ladybug: I have a keyboard to clean and tea to drink

Ladybug: Goodnight

**ChatNoir: Yes, rest well**

**ChatNoir: Goodbye**

Ladybug: Goodbye

 **ChatNoir: And a hot water** **bottle** **! Don’t forget to put a** **hot water bottle** **on** **your bed tonight!**

Ladybug: Goodbye, Chat

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: No cold?**

Ladybug: No cold

 

*****

 

Ladybug: =)^**$ù

**ChatNoir: ?**

Ladybug: Sorry

Ladybug: There’s a wasp in my room

Ladybug: On my keyboard

**ChatNoir: Ha?**

Ladybug: And I hate these thi^$ù$^ ml$*^ùù*

**ChatNoir: Uhh… good luck? <3**

**ChatNoir: I wouldn't like to be in the place of that wasp**

**ChatNoir: Or that of the keyboard, since you knock everything over :3**

Ladybug: Haha…

**ChatNoir: Do you need a helping paw? I could help you get rid of that terrible creature**

**> :3**

Ladybug: Haha again

Ladybug: As if I’d give you my address… :p

**ChatNoir: I meant that totally innocently 0:3**

Ladybug: Nice try, chaton

**ChatNoir: Thanks ;)**

Ladybug: Now if you’ll excuse me I need to kill a wasp

**ChatNoir: Good luck My Lady!**

**ChatNoir: I believe in you! >:3**

**ChatNoir: And don’t let yourself get stung :o**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: I HATE wa^sps!!!**

**ChatNoir: You were right!!**

**ChatNoir: Wasps are evil!**

**ChatNoir: Ow...**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Alert!**

**ChatNoir: Villain in view close to the Basilique du Chat-cré Cœur**

Ladybug: Ok

 

*****

 

Ladybug: “Chat-cre Cœur,” really?

Ladybug: Was that REALLY the time to make a pun?

**ChatNoir: It’s ALWAYS the time to make a pun, My Lady :3**

**ChatNoir: That one was great anyway, or so I see it ;)**

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

**Chat Noir: Are you there?**

**ChatNoir: …**

**ChatNoir: I still think that was a great pun**

**ChatNoir: I’m a misunderstood artist**

 

*****

 

Ladybug: Opéra Garnier

**ChatNoir: Ok I’ll be right therw!**

 

 *****

 

**ChatNoir: Villain is close to the Eiffel Tower**

Ladybug: Ok

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Alert, alert, the Eiffel Tower is being attacked for the second time this week**

**ChatNoir: You can’t miss the Akuma, I’ve almost never seen such a horrible array of colors**

**ChatNoir: Seriously, it should be illegal**

Ladybug: ...

Ladybug: Ok

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Hey, My Lady**

Ladybug: Chat, it’s almost midnight…

Ladybug: Is there an akuma?

**ChatNoir: No**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: Nothing, never mind**

**ChatNoir: Goodnight :3**

Ladybug: Chat, wait

**ChatNoir: ?**

Ladybug: Did something happen?

**ChatNoir: No, nothing**

Ladybug: Chat…

**ChatNoir; I assure you, My Lady, it’s not important**

**ChatNoir: And I probably woke you up, actually**

**ChatNoir: (I’m really sorry if that's the case)**

**ChatNoir: I’ll let you go back to sleep :3**

Ladybug: Chaton

Ladybug: If there’s really nothing wrong, ok

Ladybug: But if you need to talk I’m here

**ChatNoir: Ok**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: Thank you**

**ChatNoir: I actually do kind of need it**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir:** **Can I be a little personal** **?**

_*Ladybug is typing*_

**ChatNoir:** **Nothing TOO personal!**

**ChatNoir: No hints about who I am, I swear!**

Ladybug: Permission granted

Ladybug: And Chat?

**ChatNoir: Yes?**

Ladybug: I know that I’m strict when it comes to our secret identities

Ladybug: But you’re my partner

Ladybug: And one of my best friends

Ladybug: If something is wrong, I’ll listen to you

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: I don’t know how to respond**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: Thank you**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: Actually, tonight I got in a fight with someone in my family**

**ChatNoir: Our relationship** **wasn't that great to begin with**

**ChatNoir: Suddenly I had no energy**

**ChatNoir: And I thought maybe to talk a little with someone would change my mind**

**ChatNoir: Sorry to bother you with that**

**ChatNoir: I didn’t know who else to turn to**

**ChatNoir: My best friend isn't available this weekend and I can't exactly say that Plagg would be much help… ^^’**

Ladybug: Plagg?

**ChatNoir: My kwami :)**

Ladybug: He’s that terrible? :o

**ChatNoir: No :)**

**ChatNoir: It’s mostly just difficult to get his attention if you’re not a piece of Camembert! ^^**

**ChatNoir: That cheese is the love of his life x)**

Ladybug: Haha! x)

 **ChatNoir: Personally I find that hard enough to live with,** **but you never know when the smell will** **get into your clothes forever :o**

**ChatNoir: While we’re on the subject**

**ChatNoir:** **I’m still going to ask**

**ChatNoir: What does your kwami look like?**

Ladybug: Tikki?

Ladybug: She’s red

Ladybug: Has black spots :)

**ChatNoir: That makes sense :)**

Ladybug: And Plagg?

**ChatNoir: All black, with green eyes and cat ears :3**

Ladybug: Just like you! :o

**ChatNoir: Exactly! I mean, except he doesn’t make puns ;)**

Ladybug: I’m not sure if that’s a bad thing ;)

**ChatNoir: You’re so cruel, My Lady**

Ladybug: Be strong, chaton :)

Ladybug: You’ll be fine

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

Ladybug: Yes?

**ChatNoir: On a more serious note, thank you**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: It did me some good to talk to you**

**ChatNoir: My energy has returned :)**

Ladybug: :)

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: Without that I definitely would’ve stayed the whole evening rolled in a ball in a corner of my room, listening to Jagged Stone on loop**

Ladybug: You like Jagged Stone?

**ChatNoir: I love him!! *^* I’m a huge fan!! :D**

Ladybug: Me too!

**ChatNoir: *0***

Ladybug: Do you have his latest album? *-*

**ChatNoir: I have ALL his albums *-***

**ChatNoir: But the last one is the best *-***

Ladybug: Yes!!

Ladybug: I didn't even know it was humanly possible to sing like that *-* !!

Ladybug: That is, of course, a compliment :p

**ChatNoir: I agree with you 100% *-***

**ChatNoir: And of course, there’s the way he plays, too!!**

Ladybug: Oh yeah :D!

Ladybug: Do you remember his Rock ‘n Roll piece?

**ChatNoir: And the guitaaaaaaaaaar solo!!!! *0***

Ladybug: Exaaaaaaactly :D!!

**ChatNoir: I LOVE IT!!!**

**ChatNoir: And it’s even more impressive in real life!**

**ChatNoir: I went to see his last concert**

**ChatNoir: It was so COOL!!!**

**ChatNoir: I got chills just thinking about it! :D**

Ladybug: I was there too! :o

**ChatNoir: :o!!**

Ladybug: The vibe was amazing!! It was the best concert of my life!

**ChatNoir: Yes for me too *-***

**ChatNoir: Do you realize**

**ChatNoir: We were at the same concert :3**

**ChatNoir: We could’ve been right next to each other and we wouldn't even know :)**

Ladybug: Haha xD

Ladybug: That’s impossible, chaton

Ladybug: I know the people who I was next to and there was no chance you were one of them ;)

**ChatNoir: That’s too bad, I liked the idea :)**

Ladybug: I imagine so :D

**ChatNoir: >:3**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: It’s getting really late, My Lady, I’m not going to bother you from getting sleep any longer**

**ChatNoir: But thank you**

**ChatNoir: Really :)**

**ChatNoir: I didn't know when to tell you but it really made me feel better to talk to you**

**ChatNoir: Thank you**

Ladybug: Don’t mention it :)

Ladybug: Feeling better?

**ChatNoir: Like a cat back on its paws!**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: I’d even say like a cat back on its paws after doing a backwards flip**

**ChatNoir: And some twists**

**ChatNoir: And another flip**

**ChatNoir: A classy cat, y’know**

Ladybug: Yeah, you’re feeling better xD

**ChatNoir: >:3**

**ChatNoir: Good night, My Lady**

Ladybug: Good night, Chat Noir

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: New Jagged Stone song!!**

_*ChatNoir sent you a link*_

**ChatNoir: He just uploaded it!!!**

Ladybug: *0*

Ladybug: I’m gonna listen to it!

 

*****

 

Ladybug: I love it!!! *-*

Ladybug: Jagged Stone really is the best!!!

**ChatNoir: Yes *0*!!**

**ChatNoir: (I mean, the best after you, My Lady ;) )**

Ladybug: Chat.. x)

**ChatNoir: Well okay, there’s not really much comparison**

**ChatNoir: Whatever, you save Paris and he saves rock, does that work?**

Ladybug: No :D

**ChatNoir: Oh well :)**

**ChatNoir: Anyway I want to say that I LOVE THIS SONG§!!!**

**ChatNoir: How does he do it?**

**ChatNoir: Every time I think he’s made the ultimate song he comes along and makes an even better one! *-***

Ladybug: YES that happens to me too!! *-*

Ladybug: I’m a complete fan of this piece!

Ladybug: And the music video is so AMAZING! *-*

**ChatNoir: THE MUSIC VIDEO???**

**ChatNoir: THERE’S A MUSIC VIDEO???????**

_*Ladybug sent you a link*_

**ChatNoir: *0*!!!**

**ChatNoir: If you’ll excuse me, My Lady, I have a music video to go admire *-***

Ladybug: :)

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: There’s an akuma close to the Eiffel Tower yet again…**

**ChatNoir: These villains have no originality…**

Ladybug: Ok

 

*****

 

Ladybug: Eiffel Tower

**ChatNoir: AGAIN???**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: I propose that we open our own ticket office at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower**

**ChatNoir: “Here every five days, the glorious Ladybug and** **Chat** **Noir battke the latest of the villains in front of your astounded eyes”**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: My Lady, I don’t know if you’re listening to the radio right now but I’m under the impression that they have a villain in their studios**

**ChatNoir: I’m right there, I’m off to see and I’ll let you know**

Ladybug: Ok

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: False alert…**

Ladybug: ...

**ChatNoir: DON’T MAKE FUN OF ME!!**

**ChatNoir: THAT WOMAN MADE A VERY BELIEVABLE VILLAIN!!**

Ladybug: I imagine so! :D :D

**ChatNoir: They should choose their guests better… :’(**

Ladybug: Look on the bright side, chaton, I’m sure they were very happy to see you :D

Ladybug: Even if you definitely disrupted their show :D

**ChatNoir: I suppose it’s useless to ask you to forget all this?**

**Ladybug: I took a very nice screenshot :)**

Ladybug: I’m thinking of framing it…

**ChatNoir: You’re so mean…**

Ladybug: >:D

 

*****

 

 Ladybug: On the Seine, not far from the Bridge of Arts

**ChatNoir: I’ll be right there!**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Ladybug?**

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

**ChatNoir: Are you there?**

**ChatNoir: My Lady, please**

**ChatNoir: I’m sure you’ve already had time to go back to your house**

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

**ChatNoir: If you’re there, answer me please**

**ChatNoir: Please**

**ChatNoir: My Lady**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: If you're angry at me then tell me**

**ChatNoir: I promise I’ll leave you alone after**

**ChatNoir: Please**

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: Just tell me you don't want to talk to me**

**ChatNoir: Is it because of what just happened?**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: Is it because of the kiss?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug: Chat?

**ChatNoir: MY LADY!!!**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

Ladybug: Chat!

**ChatNoir: I’m so so sorry**

Ladybug: I’m sorry!!

Ladybug: Wait!

Ladybug: I’m not mad!!

Ladybug: I just wasn't at my house

Ladybug: The girl who runs the Ladyblog

**ChatNoir: Oh?**

Ladybug: She trapped me at her house so I was just leaving

Ladybug: I was at a bad time to go back home!

_*Ladybug is typing*_

Ladybug: She absolutely wanted an interview, some photos, and honestly I still don't really know how I successfully escaped! I don’t think I’ve ever meet someone so obstinate! :o

**ChatNoir: Oh**

Ladybug: In short

Ladybug: I’m not mad

Ladybug: I’m sorry I made you think so

**ChatNoir: No it’s my fault**

**ChatNoir: I may have gotten a little carried away**

**ChatNoir: I mean no**

**ChatNoir: I DEFINITELY got carried away**

**ChatNoir: I think**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: So**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: For the kiss…**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: You’re not mad at me?**

Ladybug: No, chaton :)

Ladybug: I’m not mad at you :)

**ChatNoir: Oh**

Ladybug: And it wasn’t your fault

Ladybug: It was the villain’s

**ChatNoir: Yes but**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: My Lady, I’m really sorry to have done that**

**ChatNoir: Akuma or no akuma**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: I want you to know I never wanted to make you kiss me**

**ChatNoir: I would never want to force you to do anything**

**ChatNoir: Never**

**ChatNoir: Then I would know that you really do hate me**

**ChatNoir: And I’m sorry**

**ChatNoir: Really**

**ChatNoir: Really really sorry**

**ChatNoir: In normal circumstances I would never behave like that**

**ChatNoir: I assure you!**

Ladybug: Chaton

Ladybug: I know :)

Ladybug: It’s not important

**ChatNoir: Still!**

**ChatNoir: I didn't need to do it :(**

Ladybug: Chaton, I really appreciate that you're worrying yourself for me :)

Ladybug: Really

Ladybug: But I’m fine :)

Ladybug: Don’t worry about me

Ladybug: There was a villain, you kissed me, and that's okay

Ladybug: Remember that’s one of the risks of the job ;)

**ChatNoir: I’d be delighted to see that you consider me to be an acceptable risk :’)**

**ChatNoir: (Even if I’m still sorry!)**

_*Ladybug is typing*_

Ladybug: If that will console you, the kiss will make us both even >:)

**ChatNoir: ?**

Ladybug: We get a kiss each ;)

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

Ladybug: Oops sry, someone’s calling my name

**ChatNoir: Wait!!!!**

**ChatNoir: A kiss each?**

**ChatNoir: HOW IS T6AT A KISS EACH??**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: MY LADY????**

**ChatNoir: YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT TO LEAVE NOW§§!!!!!**

**ChatNoir: WHATS THE STORY OF THE KISS???**

**ChatNoir: MY LADY!!!! :’( :’(**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: I just can't believe that YOU KISSED ME AND I DON’T REMEMBER ANYTHING§!!!**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Plagg’s laughing at me again :’(**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Why does HE of all people remember?**

**ChatNoir: He wasn't even there!!**

**ChatNoir: I mean, he was in the ring, but you know what I mean**

**ChatNoir: …**

**ChatNoir: It’s not fair**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Ladybug**

**ChatNoir: Seriously**

**ChatNoir: Are you okay? Really?**

Ladybug: Yes Chat

Ladybug: I’m okay

Ladybug: Really :)

 

*****

 

Ladybug: Eiffel Tower

**ChatNoir: I’m REALLY going to open this ticket office >:(**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: I bet you it’ll be the Eiffel Tower again next time!**

 

*****

 

Ladybug: Museum of natural history

**ChatNoir: Ugh… I lost…**

**ChatNoir: I4m coming**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Villain close to the park!**

Ladybug: Which park?

**ChatNoir: The one with the thingy that turns**

Ladybug: ?

**ChatNoir: Yeah, the one with the wooden animals!**

**ChatNoir: Horses, unicorns, helicopters…**

**ChatNoir: I forget the name**

Ladybug: Merry-go-round? Carousel?

**ChatNoir: Yes!!! :D**

Ladybug: Ok

 

*****

 

Ladybug: “Wooden animals”? “Helicopters”?

**ChatNoir: I was under pressure… 0:3**

Ladybug: :)

 

*****

 

Ladybug: Musée d'Orsay

**ChatNoir: I’ll be right there!!**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Hey, have you noticed?**

**ChatNoir: It’s been almost a month without a villain at the Eiffel Tower**

**ChatNoir: I guess they finally decided to display a bit of geographic originality :D**

**ChatNoir: Or maybe we scared them away >:3**

**ChatNoir: That seems most likely to me >:3**

**ChatNoir: Tremble, vile villains!**

**ChatNoir: The marvelous Ladybug and the completely irresistible and golden-haired Chat Noir are watching over the Eiffel Tower! >:3**

**ChatNoir: (Yes, I’m very proud of my hair)**

**ChatNoir: I’m ready to bet that this poor iron lady will finally be left alone for awhile >:D**

 

*****

 

Ladybug: Eiffel Tower ;)

**ChatNoir: RAAAAAHHHH!!!**

 

***

 

Ladybug: New Jagged Stone song! :D

_*Ladybug sent you a link*_

**ChatNoir: *0***

**ChatNoir: Another one?**

Ladybug: Yes!!

**ChatNoir: Do you think he’s making a new album? *0***

Ladybug: I hope so!! *-*

Ladybug: That’d be AMAZING!! *-*

Ladybug: ?

Ladybug: I heard a loud boom :o

**ChatNoir: Me too :o**

**ChatNoir: Do you think it's an akuma?**

Ladybug: Probably

Ladybug: Let’s go see!

**ChatNoir: My song :’(**

**ChatNoir: I didn't have time to listen to it :’(**

Ladybug: Chat…

**ChatNoir: Coul3d you at least sing it to me? :3**

**ChatNoir: So I can know what it sounds like? :3**

Ladybug: Only if you're there in less than 3 minutes

**ChatNoir: I’m coming! :D**

 

*****

 

Ladybug: Chaton, if I hear a single comment on the fact that it's about to rain…

**ChatNoir: I wouldn't dare, My Lady :3**

Ladybug: …

**ChatNoir: :o**

**ChatNoir: Oh my gosh, there’s thunder too!**

**ChatNoir: Pay attention if you go outside!**

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

**ChatNoir: Are you there?**

**ChatNoir: Hey, I didn't say anything about rain :’(**

**ChatNoir: That doesn't count! :’(**

**ChatNoir: :’(**

**ChatNoir: Good night, My Lady**

**ChatNoir: And pay attention anyways...**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Villain down the street of the Pierre Dupont high school (for now)**

**ChatNoir: (He runs really fast)**

Ladybug: Ok

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Hey, did you see the Ladyblog today?**

Ladybug: No, why?

**ChatNoir: There's a great photo of us! :D**

_*ChatNoir sent you a link*_

**ChatNoir: So? :3**

**ChatNoir: C’mon, we’re really impressive-looking there!**

Ladybug: I admit :)

Ladybug: You almost look like a hero >;)

**ChatNoir: My Lady! :’(**

Ladybug: I’m teasing :p

**ChatNoir: I know :3**

**ChatNoir: It’d be hard for me to be even more heroic in that photo ;)**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: Look at that pose! The dynamic! And my hair flying in the wind, my piercing look, the way my suit highlights my muscles…**

**ChatNoir: Especially my left tricep**

**ChatNoir: I’m very proud of my left tricep**

Ladybug: …

**ChatNoir: I also have very good joints, you know**

Ladybug: I’d be delighted to learn…

**ChatNoir: :3**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: But naturally, my modest presence in this picture is completely eclipsed by your grace and charisma :3**

Ladybug: “Modest”?

**Ladybug: I didn’t know that word was part of your vocabulary, chaton :D**

**ChatNoir: Only when I compare myself to your extraordinary character ;)**

Ladybug: Chat… x)

**ChatNoir: >:3**

**ChatNoir: But I love this photo, really! *-***

**ChatNoir: It’s too bad, I tried to download it to save it as my wallpaper**

**ChatNoir: (Don’t judge me!)**

**ChatNoir: (We’re really classy in the photo)**

**ChatNoir: (You, me, and my triceps)**

**ChatNoir: But it’s in bad quality on the site :’(**

**ChatNoir: Do you think I could contact the girl who runs the Ladyblog to ask for a better version?**

Ladybug: I have a feeling I’m going to regret this…

**ChatNoir: ?**

_*Ladybug sent you a file*_

**ChatNoir: The photo in high definition?**

**ChatNoir: YOU GOT THE PHOTO IN HIGH DEFINITION?**

**ChatNoir: How’d you do that? :o**

Ladybug: Hehe

Ladybug: It’s a secret ;)

**ChatNoir: But but but but but BUT!!!**

Ladybug: I have my sources ;)

ChatNoir: :o

**ChatNoir: I won’t ask…**

**ChatNoir: But thank you**

**ChatNoir: I love this photo! <3**

**ChatNoir: Thank you, My Lady!! <3**

Ladybug: You’re welcome, chaton :)

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: New villain in view!**

**ChatNoir : Close to the marketplace**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: My Lady? The villain? Marketplace?**

**ChatNoir: Are you there?**

 

*****

 

Ladybug: AAAAAAAHHH I4M COMING!!!!

 

*****

 

Ladybug: Chat, I’m sorry for just now!!

Ladybug: I was so concentrated on my dress that I didn't even pay any attention!

Ladybug: I’m really sorry

**ChatNoir: It’s okay :)**

**ChatNoir: You came in time, that’s the important part! :)**

Ladybug: Yeah…

**ChatNoir: Anyways**

**ChatNoir: Dress?**

**ChatNoir: I annoyed you so much you went dress-shopping?**

**ChatNoir: Reassure me My Lady: not a wedding dress? :’(**

Ladybug: Haha

Ladybug: No, chaton

Ladybug: I’m a little too young for that ;)

**ChatNoir: Phew :D**

Ladybug: And it’s not a shopping session, it's a sewing session :)

**ChatNoir: Sewing? I never knew you sew, My Lady :o**

Ladybug: That’s probably because I never mentioned it

_*Ladybug is typing*_

Ladybug: I’m not sure that I would’ve needed to, anyways…

**ChatNoir: Are you scared about revealing your identity?**

**ChatNoir: If that's it then don't worry about it, My Lady**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: For one**

**ChatNoir: I don't think that I would need to know use a sewing machine in order to successfully figure out who you are ;)**

**ChatNoir: And second**

**ChatNoir; I know that you don't want me to know your identity**

**ChatNoir: I won't go digging for it**

**ChatNoir: 0:3**

Ladybug: Thank you, Chat

**ChatNoir: Don’t mention it :3**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: Since you told me a secret, I’ll tell you one of mine, I do fencing**

**ChatNoir: And that doesn't help you at all in telling you who I am! ;)**

**ChatNoir: Go ahead and find me out of all the fencers in Paris… ;)**

**ChatNoir: You see?**

Ladybug: I get what you're saying…

**ChatNoir: :3**

**ChatNoir: So what does this dress look like?**

Ladybug: Oh, nothing really extraordinary

**ChatNoir: Still? :3**

**ChatNoir: I’m curious to know what my Lady can make :3**

Ladybug: Well

Ladybug: It has a top

Ladybug: A bottom

Ladybug: And fabric in between :D

**ChatNoir: …**

**ChatNoir: You won't tell me anything else, that's it? x)**

Ladybug: That's it ;)

Ladybug: I have to keep some of the mystery ;)

**ChatNoir: If I were you I wouldn't worry myself over that, My Lady :D**

**ChatNoir: I don't know anyone more mysterious than you :3**

Ladybug: That’s the idea >:)

Ladybug: Well anyway

Ladybug: I have a dress waiting for me

**ChatNoir: Ok**

**ChatNoir: I’ll leave you to your creative process ;)**

**ChatNoir: Happy sewing!**

Ladybug: Thank you, chaton

 

*****

 

Ladybug: Eiffel Tower

**ChatNoir: ...**

**ChatNoir: I’m coming**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: But seriously**

**ChatNoir: WHAT’S THEIR PROBLEM WITH THE EIFFEL TOWER??**

 

*****

 

Ladybug: Eiffel Tower

**ChatNoir: I won’t say anything...**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: Hello My Lady**

**ChatNoir: Everything okay?**

Ladybug: Hey chaton

Ladybug: Is it an attack?

**ChatNoir: No**

Ladybug: I don't have a lot of time before I have to go back to class, Chat

**ChatNoir: I won't bother you for long**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: It’s just that you didn't look too well just now, so I wanted to make sure that you were okay**

_*Ladybug is typing*_

_*Ladybug is typing*_

Ladybug: Thank you Chat

_*Ladybug is typing*_

Ladybug: It’s just that there are some days when I ask myself why anyone would choose me to be a superhero

Ladybug: I’m a walking catastrophe

**ChatNoir: :o**

**ChatNoir: You are NOT a walking catastrophe, My Lady!!!**

**ChatNoir: And you're an extraordinary superhero!**

**ChatNoir: I forbid you to think anything contrary!! >:(**

**ChatNoir: No one could do even half of what you do!**

**ChatNoir: Look at just now, you were absolutely amazing!! *-***

Ladybug: Thank you, chaton

Ladybug: I’m talking to my other self…

Ladybug: The one that's not Ladybug

Ladybug: I still was a real walking disaster this morning

Ladybug: I’m telling you, it shouldn't be allowed to be this clumsy!

**ChatNoir: I’m sure you're exaggerating :)**

Ladybug: And I’m sure that you have no idea of the scale of the problem

**ChatNoir: What happened?**

**ChatNoir: Do you want to talk about it?**

Ladybug: Not really…

_*Ladybug is typing*_

Ladybug: Actually I’m thinking of moving to Timbuktu, or something like that…

**ChatNoir: Now? :o**

Ladybug: Now

**ChatNoir: You know, if this can reassure you I’m sure that I’m worse**

Ladybug: I find it hard to believe that that's even humanly possible

**ChatNoir: Wait okay**

**ChatNoir: Do you remember when I came late, 10 days ago?**

Ladybug: Yes

**ChatNoir: I accidentally got shut in the closet I transformed myself in**

**ChatNoir: And between us, that's not the first time it's happened...**

Ladybug: I do that all the time…

**ChatNoir; The first time I took the bus I was so excited that I didn't even notice I was going the wrong way!**

**ChatNoir: My friends waited an hour for me because of that!**

Ladybug: One time i got my HAIR stuck in the back door of the bus!

Ladybug: I was so embarrassed that I didn't say anything and I had to wait for seven stops before someone went out through the door and got me out.

Ladybug: SEVEN!!

Ladybug: And naturally the only steps I had to go down were the ones I missed…

**ChatNoir: Ouch…**

**ChatNoir: I can sympathize**

**ChatNoir: Did I tell you about the time I met the substitute in sports class?**

Ladybug: ?

**ChatNoir: I said “Hello sir”**

**ChatNoir: To her…**

Ladybug: Nooooooo!

Ladybug: :o

**ChatNoir: In my defense, the mistake was legitimate**

**ChatNoir: But fortunately no one besides my best friend heard me**

**ChatNoir: I mean, apart from the sub**

**ChatNoir: Strangely I had a bad grade in sports class for that trimester…**

Ladybug: I can't carry a stack of plates without breaking at least one!

**ChatNoir: Last winter I started leaving my window open**

**ChatNoir: There was six feet of snow in my room when I came back!**

Ladybug: I erased my friend’s entire contact list trying to delete a photo!

Ladybug: Twice!!

**ChatNoir: I almost headbutted my Chinese teacher when I tried to greet him!**

Ladybug: I insulted someone in Chinese!

Ladybug: By accident

Ladybug: Because I don't know how to speak that language

Ladybug: And my cousin taught me an insult saying it was a greeting x(

**ChatNoir: One time I set fire to my kitchen trying to make pasta!**

Ladybug: WHAT??

Ladybug: But

Ladybug: How’d you do that?

**ChatNoir: I forgot to put water in the pot**

**ChatNoir: Don’t be mean, I’ve never cooked in my life**

**ChatNoir: I mean I have cooked pasta**

**ChatNoir: Once**

**ChatNoir: But I’m not going to try it again, believe me! :D**

Ladybug: xD

**ChatNoir: (You're smiling :))**

**ChatNoir: (I’m sure that behind your screen you're smiling :))**

Ladybug: :p

Ladybug: Maybe…

Ladybug: Thank you, Chat :)

**ChatNoir: :3**

Ladybug: But I still think that I’m more of a walking catastrophe than you are!

**ChatNoir: I wouldn't bet on that if I were you :3**

**ChatNoir: I also think I’m contagious...**

Ladybug: ?

**ChatNoir: This morning I was completely lost in thought**

**ChatNoir: And I accidentally scared this girl in my class**

**ChatNoir: She was so startled that she knocked an entire pot of paint onto me**

**ChatNoir: I ended up with a shirt that was entirely blue, but it was all my fault**

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

**ChatNoir: Are you there?**

_*Ladybug is typing*_

_*Ladybug is typing*_

_*Ladybug is typing*_

_*Ladybug is typing*_

_*Ladybug is typing*_

Ladybug: Chat

**ChatNoir: Yes?**

_*Ladybug is typing*_

_*Ladybug is typing*_

_*Ladybug is typing*_

Ladybug: You’re blond, with green eyes

**ChatNoir: Yes?**

**ChatNoir: Nice to see you've finally noticed ;)**

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

**ChatNoir: Is everything okay?**

_*Ladybug is typing*_

_*Ladybug is typing*_

_*Ladybug is typing*_

_*Ladybug is typing*_

Ladybug: You’re blond, with green eyes, you do fencing, a girl in your class spilled blue paint on you this morning on the stairs

**ChatNoir: Yes, why?**

**ChatNoir: Wait**

**ChatNoir: Stairs?**

**ChatNoir: I didn't say anything about stairs**

**ChatNoir: Oh**

**ChatNoir: OH!**

**ChatNoir: !!!**

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

  **ChatNoir: :o**

**ChatNoir: Wow**

**ChatNoir: Wow wow wow WOW**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND???**

**ChatNoir: You were UNDER MY NOSE the whole time!!**

**ChatNoir: I mean**

**ChatNoir: Technically no, you were behind me**

**ChatNoir: Maybe I would've found out faster if I had eyes grafted to my spine**

**ChatNoir: Whatever**

**ChatNoir: Probably not**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: How could I have been so stupid??**

**ChatNoir: It seems so obvious now**

**ChatNoir: Sorry**

**ChatNoir: I’m still processing it**

**ChatNoir: Wow**

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

**ChatNoir: Are you still there?**

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

**ChatNoir: Please don't stress yourself out, My Lady**

**ChatNoir: And don't be angry**

**ChatNoir: It’ll be okay**

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

**ChatNoir: You’re not feeling faint or anything like that at least?**

**ChatNoir: My Lady**

  **ChatNoir: Please**

**ChatNoir: Say something**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: My Lady**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: Marinette**

**ChatNoir: I’m worried about you**

**ChatNoir: You don't need to say anything but just give me a sign**

**ChatNoir: Please**

Ladybug: .

**ChatNoir: Ok, so you're panicking**

**ChatNoir: Or it's just that you don't want to talk to me right now**

**ChatNoir: That's fine**

**ChatNoir: I mean no**

**ChatNoir: It's not fine**

**ChatNoir: But it’s better**

**ChatNoir: Better than you feeling faint I mean :(**

**ChatNoir: I’m worried because personally I kind of feel like I’m about to have a heart attack**

**ChatNoir: (Just a little, I’m fine :3)**

**ChatNoir: It’s just so**

**ChatNoir: Wow**

**ChatNoir: My heart’s beating a hundred miles an hour**

**ChatNoir: Wait**

**ChatNoir: Ok My Lady if you’re really in the middle of a panic attack don't forget to breathe**

**ChatNoir: Don't stress out**

**ChatNoir: Everything’s fine**

**ChatNoir: Exhale**

**ChatNoir: Slowly**

**ChatNoir: Calmly**

**ChatNoir: There**

**ChatNoir: Follow my rhythm**

**ChatNoir: Inhale**

**ChatNoir: Exhale**

**ChatNoir: Inhale**

**ChatNoir: Exhale**

**ChatNoir: Inhale**

**ChatNoir: Exhale**

**ChatNoir: (I know that if you're not having a panic attack I’ll seem like a real idiot but please please please don't freak out)**

**ChatNoir: I know you didn't want me to know who you are**

**ChatNoir: I’m sorry**

**ChatNoir: I mean no**

**ChatNoir: I mean yes**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: I’m sorry I know who you are when you didn't want me to**

**ChatNoir: But I’m glad it was you**

**ChatNoir: And I’m going to have a heart attack**

**ChatNoir: Actually I’m panicking a little too**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: My Lady**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: I just hope that you're not saying anything because you're stressing out**

**ChatNoir: And not because you don't want to talk to me**

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

_*Ladybug is typing*_

_*Ladybug is typing*_

_*Ladybug is typing*_

Ladybug: Stress

**ChatNoir: Okay**

**ChatNoir: Okay okay okay okay okay**

**ChatNoir: It’ll be fine, My Lady**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: Don't worry**

**ChatNoir: It’ll be fine**

**ChatNoir: Oh**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: I just saw the time**

**ChatNoir: Class won't hesitate to resume**

**ChatNoir: I’m gonna go, My Lady**

**ChatNoir: We’ll see each other in class**

**ChatNoir: Don't run away when you see me**

**ChatNoir: Please**

**ChatNoir: And don't hit me**

**ChatNoir: I mean, you can if that would help you**

**ChatNoir: I take hits well ;)**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: But we’ll surely have to talk**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: I’m gonna go**

**ChatNoir: See you soon, Princess**

 

*****

 

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: I saw how fast you ran away at the end of class, I suppose you're already at your house**

**ChatNoir: I mean, if that's not the case, I’m pretty sure**

**ChatNoir: My Lady?**

**ChatNoir: Okay, if that's not the case, I can wait**

**ChatNoir: For a while**

**ChatNoir: I’m patient.**

**ChatNoir: …**

**ChatNoir: Actually no**

**ChatNoir: But I’m persistent >:3**

**ChatNoir: My Ladyyyyyyyyyy**

**ChatNoir: Marinette**

**ChatNoir: My Ladynette >:3**

Ladybug: Chat…

**ChatNoir: :D**

**ChatNoir: Princess!**

**ChatNoir: :D**

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

_*ChatNoir is typing*_

**ChatNoir: Okay, seriously**

**ChatNoir: Are you okay?**

**ChatNoir: I doubt that the day could’ve been any more intense**

Ladybug: I’m okay

Ladybug: I’m taking everything in slowly 

_*ChatNoir changed their name to Adrien*_

**Adrien: Yeah, me too**

**Adrien: Even if I think that I’ve already took everything in just fine :3**

Ladybug: Wow

**Adrien: ?**

Ladybug: Never mind

Ladybug: That’s so weird

Ladybug: To talk to “Adrien” just like “Chat Noir”

Ladybug: I suppose it’ll take me a little more time to reconcile you two

_*Adrien changed their name to Chadrien*_

**Chadrien: Is it better like that?**

Ladybug: Silly cat :D

**Chadrien: :3**

**Chadrien: Does that at least help you a little?**

Ladybug: A little :D

Ladybug: But I think you can go back to “Adrien”

Ladybug: I should figure out how to get over it myself

Ladybug: I hope

**Chadrien: Your wishes are my commands, Princess ;)**

_*Chadrien changed their name to Adrien*_

_*Ladybug changed their name to Marinette*_

Marinette: :)

**Adrien: Wow**

Marinette: ?

**Adrien: My Lady**

**Adrien: Princess**

**Adrien: Marinette**

**Adrien: :)**

Marinette: Chaton…

**Adrien: AND YOU STILL CALL ME CHATON!!!**

**Adrien: :D**

**Adrien: My Lady!!**

**Adrien: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!**

Marinette: Continue like that, and I won't start again xD

**Adrien: Okay, I’ll calm down**

**Adrien: I mean, I’ll try :3**

Marinette: That’d already be a good start :)

Marinette: Ah by the way

Marinette: I’m sorry for this noon

Marinette: When I figured out who you were

Marinette: I got a little panicked

Marinette: But I think I’m finally starting to come back down to an acceptable level of stress

**Adrien: :)**

**Adrien: Excellent news**

_*Adrien is typing*_

**Adrien: Anyways, I propose that we talk about what happened just now**

**Adrien: At recess**

Marinette: No

Marinette: Chat

Marinette: Adrien

**Adrien: You**

Marinette: No

**Adrien: Kissed**

**Adrien: Me!**

**Adrien: !**

**Adrien: :3**

Marinette: It was to make you SHUT UP!

Marinette: You were too chatty!!

**Adrien: Don’t you realize that doing that will only make me talk even more? >:)**

**Adrien: You just created a monster, Princess!**

Marinette: …

Marinette: It’s all your fault :o

Marinette: With your compliments

Marinette: Your “Princess”es

Marinette: And

_*Marinette is typing*_

_*Marinette is typing*_

_*Marinette is typing*_

Marinette: Forget it

Marinette: I wouldn't dare to repeat all the things you said

**Adrien: True love is indescribable, My Lady… ;)**

Marinette: Chaton…

Marinette: You’re doing it again…

**Adrien: Sorry**

**Adrien: I mean, not really :3**

**Adrien: But I know I tend to be a little overenthusiastic**

Marinette: A little?

**Adrien: A lot?**

Marinette: More like, yeah…

**Adrien: >:3**

_*Adrien is typing*_

_*Adrien is typing*_

**Adrien: More seriously, Princess**

_*Adrien is typing*_

**Adrien: Do you regret it?**

_*Adrien is typing*_

_*Adrien is typing*_

_*Adrien is typing*_

**Adrien: You? Me?**

**Adrien: The kiss?**

_*Marinette is typing*_

_*Marinette is typing*_

Marinette: No

_*Marinette is typing*_

Marinette: Not for a second

**Adrien: *-***

**Adrien: My Ladyyyyyyy *-***

**Adrien: THIS IS DEFINITELY THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE**

**Adrien: I needed to tell you again *-***

Marinette: Chaton… x)

_*Marinette is typing*_

_*Marinette is typing*_

Marinette: Okay, me too

**Adrien: *-***

Marinette: :)

Marinette: And sincerely, for the kiss

Marinette: It was worth it if only to see Chloe’s face xD

**Adrien: I admit, that was pretty epic xD**

**Adrien: But at one point I really was scared that she was going to pull her teeth out!**

**Adrien: (Don’t worry about that, My Lady, I’ll protect you from anything that might happen >:o)**

**Adrien: Even if I’m not sure what to think of the fact that the ONLY thing there is to take away of our first kiss out of costume had to be that Chloe was watching…**

Marinette: :)

Marinette: Don't worry, Chaton, it’s not the ONLY thing to take away

**Adrien: :o**

Marinette: But I won't say anything else…

Marinette: ;)

**Adrien: My Ladyyyy**

**Adrien: You’re so cruel :’(**

Marinette: Stay strong ;)

**Adrien: Sniff**

_*Adrien is typing*_

**Adrien: Anyways**

**Adrien: Marinette**

_*Adrien is typing*_

_*Adrien is typing*_

**Adrien: I know this might seem like a weird question**

**Adrien: But**

**Adrien: Could we go out together?**

_*Marinette is typing*_

Marinette: I don't know

_*Marinette is typing*_

Marinette: Do you want us to go out together?

**Adrien: Yes**

**Adrien: Really**

Marinette: Then yes :)

Marinette: Really

_*Adrien is typing*_

_*Adrien is typing*_

**Adrien: *0***

**Adrien: *0***

**Adrien: *0*!!!!!**

**Adrien: THIS IS ABSOLUTELY DEFINITELY TOTALLY THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE§!!!!!!**

**Adrien: Really!!**

**Adrien: Princess?**

Marinette: I’m ok

Marinette: I’m still taking it all in

**Adrien: Take all the time you need :3**

**Adrien: My Lady**

**Adrien: My Princess**

**Adrien: My Marinette**

**Adrien: :3**

_*Adrien is typing*_

_*Adrien is typing*_

**Adrien: Marinette?**

Marinette: Yes?

**Adrien: I’d like to kiss you**

_*Marinette is typing*_

_*Marinette is typing*_

_*Marinette is typing*_

_*Marinette is typing*_

Marinette: Now?

**Adrien: Now**

**Adrien: (And definitely later too) :3**

**Adrien: But mostly right now**

_*Marinette is typing*_

_*Marinette is typing*_

Marinette: Okay

_*Marinette is typing*_

Marinette: Me too

**Adrien: *-***

Marinette: Chaton

_*Marinette is typing*_

_*Marinette is typing*_

_*Marinette is typing*_

_*Marinette is typing*_

Marinette: I’d like to kiss you

Marinette: Now

**Adrien: *-***

Marinette: …

**Adrien: …**

Marinette: Meet you under the Eiffel Tower in five minutes?

**Adrien: In front of our future ticket office? ;)**

Marinette: Chaton… x)

**Adrien: I know, I know**

**Adrien: I’ll be there before you know it!**

**Adrien: See you soon!!!**

**Adrien: My Marinette <3**

Marinette: See you soon

Marinette: Adrien <3

 

 

*** END ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autor’s note :  
> This is the final installment of this little fic! I hope that you all liked it, on my part it’s been a real pleasure to write it :D! I amused myself a lot with the messages :).  
> Don’t hesitate to tell me what you thought, it always makes me extremely happy to hear your opinions! And thank you for reading it all so far! ^^
> 
> And once again, if you liked this fic please do not forget to thank ItsNotYouItsMimi for the translation :) . (ItsNotYouItsMimi, I wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH ONCE AGAIN ! You did an amazing work ! And you’re an amazing writer too *^* ! I feel so happy and honored, I still can’t believe it *^* ! Thank you ! )
> 
>  
> 
> Translator’s note: I hope you all enjoyed my translation! Sorry if some things sound a bit weird, but I hope you all had fun reading this! I highly recommend you read some of this author’s other work because it's really amazing (assuming you can speak french, if not I don't think you’ll get much out of it). Please tell me if you'd like me to translate other stories because I’d be glad to check them out! And constructive criticism is much appreciated :)


End file.
